warframefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
クブロウ
クブロウ（Kubrow）は犬のような動物。元々はオロキンのコンパニオンやペットとして飼育されていて、 後にオロキンエリートに攻撃や防御を目的として使役された。 オロキン崩壊以降は地球で生き残ったクブロウは野生化し、凶暴な性質へと変化していった。 近年、DNA組み換えで再びクブロウを飼育可能にするテクノロジーが明らかとなり、彼らは新しい所有者の忠実な友となったが、 この技術は飼いならされた動物を絶えず修理しなければならない欠陥を持っていた。 賢く社会性の高い飼育されるクブロウは、性能を最大限に保つために定期的な交流と補修管理を必要とする。 |-|Huras = |-|Raksa = |-|Sahasa = |-|Sunika = |-|Chesa = |-|Helminth = 取得 クブロウを初めて取得するには、クブロウ獲得クエストをクリアして、 セグメントを使用しランディングクラフト内の「孵化器」を開放する必要がある。 クブロウのための首輪を獲得するためにクエストをプレイする以外は、 プレイヤーがクブロウを取得するための手順はクエストとほぼ同じ手順で行う必要がある。 必要なものは孵化器セグメント、クブロウの卵、孵化器パワーコア。 さらに、空き休眠コンテナと、孵化を開始するために必要な要件を満たしていれば、プレイヤーは孵化を開始することが出来る。 孵化を完了するには48時間（アップグレードセグメントを使用している場合は24時間）掛かり、即時保存には 掛かる。 ランダム ランダム（Random）は生まれるクブロウの身長、性別、色、毛皮の模様がランダムで決定される。 遺伝子データ 遺伝子データ（Genetic Code Templates）はテンプレートの元になったクブロウの性質を 高確率で遺伝させることの出来るものではあるが、確実ではない。 成熟 孵化が完了するとプレイヤーは生まれたクブロウに名前をつけることが出来る。 名前をつけられたクブロウは、プレイヤーが手動で成熟させない限り、子犬の状態でい続けることになる。 クブロウをミッションに連れて行くためには成熟させなければならず、一度成熟すると、以降は クブロウの遺伝子安定性と忠誠心が劣化し始めることになる。 卵の所持制限 アップデート16.3の時点で、プレイヤーが所持できる卵は基本的に1つで、 イベントリに「クブロウの卵」を所持している場合は、通常のミッションではクブロウの卵を拾うことはできない。 しかし、アラートミッションの報酬や、マーケットで追加の卵を購入することは可能であり、その場合は所持数に関係なく入手することが出来る。 クブロウの世話 クブロウは「遺伝子の安定度」と「忠誠心」という健康を維持するためのパラメータがある。 遺伝子の安定度 遺伝子の安定度（Genetic Stability）とは健康とヘルスを維持するための指数となる。 クブロウは遺伝子の安定度は100％の状態で始まり、ヘルスにプラス100％のボーナスを与える（ベース150だった場合は+150で300になる）。 安定性は24時間毎に10％低下しボーナスヘルスが減少。孵化器をアップグレード済みの場合は5％ずつ減少。長期に渡って放置された場合は0を超えてマイナスとなる。 安定性が-100％になってしまうと、クブロウは死んでしまう。アップグレード済みの場合はマイナス95％になったときに自動的に休眠状態となる。 安定度はマーケット内で販売している「DNA安定装置」（ ）を使用することで、40％回復させることが出来る。 忠誠心 忠誠心（Loyalty）とは、クブロウからプレイヤーに対する愛情を示し、戦闘能力に影響を与える数値。 クブロウは100％の忠誠心で始まり、基礎攻撃力に100％のボーナスを与える。 プレイヤーが孵化器にアクセスしていないは20％減る。また、クブロウがミッション中に死亡した場合は40％減少するが、プレイヤーが死亡した後にクブロウが死んだ場合は減少しない。 忠誠心は孵化器の「触れ合う」により回復することもできるし、船内を歩いているときにも触れ合うことで同じように回復する。 ふれあいにより回復する回数は決められており、24時間サイクルで3回までとなっている。 休眠 クブロウはミッションに連れていくためには、'休眠コンテナ'（Stasis Pod）から取り出し成熟させることが必ず必要になる。 プレイヤーはアクティブなクブロウを1匹しか選択できないため、長期に渡ってゲームをプレイしないことがわかっている場合や 別のクブロウを孵化させたい場合は、アクティブなクブロウを休眠コンテナに入れる必要がある。 孵化器からクブロウを休眠コンテナに収納することで、遺伝子の劣化や忠誠心の減少を防ぐことも出来るためである。 休眠コンテナは1つ で、孵化器から直接購入可能である。 クブロウは自由に出し入れが可能だが、クブロウ自身をミッションに連れていくためには休眠状態からの回復に「3時間」必要で即時回復には 掛かるが、 孵化器をアップグレード済みの場合は「30分」に短縮され、即時回復は に変更される。 クブロウを手放したいときには Lotus に で手放すことが出来るが、休眠状態からは手放すことができないため、 コンテナから取り出し、確実に回復させることが必要である。 Mods Currently, most Kubrow Mods are dropped by Feral Kubrow or granted once a Kubrow begins incubation. A few mods are: *Bite: Increases Critical chance and Critical damage *Hastened Deflection: Increases Shield regeneration rate. *Link Armor: Shares owner's Armor with their Kubrow. *Link Health: Shares owner's maximum Health with their Kubrow. *Link Shields: Shares owner's maximum Shields with their Kubrow. *Loyal Companion: Increases the duration of the Kubrow's bleedout phase. *Maul: Increases the Kubrow's melee damage. *Pack Leader: Heals the Kubrow by a percent of damage done by its master's melee strikes. *Scavenge: Allows the Kubrow to unlock lockers. *Shelter: Creates a shield around its master while they revive fallen allies. *Medi-Pet Kit: The Kubrow regenerates 6 hp/sec and an increased bleedout timer. 特筆事項 *孵化器は「NUTRIO 孵化器アップグレードモジュール」でアップグレードしていない限り、孵化に丸2日掛かり、即時孵化には 掛かる。 *プレイヤーはクブロウをずっと子犬のままにしておくか、成熟させるかを選ぶことが出来るが、クエストで入手したクブロウは成熟させないとクリアすることができないため、1回は必ず成熟させることとなる。 *チョーカー（collar）は1度入手した以降は特に必要がなくなるアイテム。装飾として変更することが可能（Kavasa Prime クブロウチョーカー）だが、アーマーなどを考慮していないためか、アーマーとグラフィックが重なることがある。） * The Kubrow can be put in stasis between resets. So long as it is active when the reset happens, it will count toward maturing the Kubrow. * Only 2 imprints can be made per Kubrow. * A Kubrow cannot be used while imprinting. Imprinting takes 1.5 hours, but can be rushed with . While imprinting, there is no way you can cancel the process. * Like Warframes, their base health and shields increase as their rank does. * Kubrow can be alternatively revived by picking up health orbs so it is recommended to use Nekros's Desecrate and Oberon's Reckoning when bringing a low-leveled Kubrow with you. ** Health Restores and Team Heal Restores do not revive Kubrow. * Kubrow benefit from the Rejuvenation mod's healing aura. ** They also can pick up Health orbs to replenish health. * As of , Kubrow are affected by Oberon's Renewal. * Kubrow, like their Feral kindred, are normally passive towards their masters' enemies and will only attack when their masters attack or are struck. ** Once there are no enemies nearby, their aggressive state lasts roughly 5 seconds before returning to their passive state. * Kubrow take 3 hours to recover from Stasis, but can be rushed into action by paying . They cannot be taken on a mission, have a Genetic Code Template used on them, or equipped (thus no mod equipping either) during this time. ** Installing the Incubator Upgrade Segment reduces stasis recovery time to 30 minutes and the recovery rush cost to . * When breeding, the dominant trait takes over. Even with two imprints you do not have a 100% success rate of getting the same exact Kubrow. Sex and height have the highest chances of being completely different. * Although Kubrow have a specific look in the Codex, they may have a look of a completely different breed of Kubrow. e.g. A Huras Kubrow looking like a Sunika Kubrow. * A Kubrow's eyes and energy color share the same color. ** Currently, there is no option to change a Kubrow's energy color. * A Kubrow can be Mind Controlled by a Nyx under the effects of a proc. The duration of the Mind Control is tied to the duration of the proc, but the controlled Kubrow will exclusively attack its owner and no other allies. * An active Kubrow can be removed from your inventory permanently by clicking "consign to the Lotus" and paying . If the consign button is unresponsive, check if you have a genetic template waiting to be claimed - the "consign to the Lotus" button will appear to do nothing when clicked on if a genetic template is awaiting collection, but no error messages are displayed to indicate why. 確認されている不具合 *ジップラインを通過する時に宙に浮いている状態になる。 * Sometimes when you use a revive while your Kubrow is bleeding out, it may not be revived along with you, requiring you to manually revive it. * In certain areas when a Kubrow is opening a locker with Scavenge, it may go under the floor, staying there until it teleports up to you. ** This occasionally happens when opening a locker on top of glass in an Orokin Void Loot Room. (Not to be confused with Treasure Rooms) トリビア * Cuberowはエチオピアのアムハラ語でレッド・ジャッカルを意味する言葉に由来する英語の代替名。 * クブロウの種族名はサンスクリット語 Sanskrit に由来している。 ** Huras の意味はStalk（名詞の茎ではなく、ストーカーの言葉の方の付け回す、はびこるという意味の動詞の方） ** Raksa の意味はprotect ** Sahasa の意味はcourage] ** Sunika の意味はhunter ** Chesa の意味はchase * ペットのクブロウは遺伝子を改変された野生のクブロウの卵から孵化すると思われる。 ** Though we never see the genetic manipulation of the egg, it would be impossible to simply have a modern feral Kurbow egg hatch into variants of Orokin Kubrow without some sort of genetic template to reverse the evolution. ** An Orokin Kubrow contained in a stasis cell found in the Clan Dojo's Orokin Lab could explain where the genetic templates were produced from. ** This could also explain the reasoning behind the DNA degradation.. * クブロウに性別が設定されており、繁殖とラベルもあるが、今のところテンノはペットのクブロウを繁殖させたり、卵を産ませたりすることは出来ない。 *バージョン14でリリース後、成熟したクブロウの多くはクエストでチョーカーを手に入れるときの不具合のせいで不本意ながらたくさん殺されてしまった。 **不具合を修正したプログラムの注釈でDERebeccaが「501 of the first cloned Kubrow have been lost, but never forgotten. 20/07/2014.」（最初にクローン化されたクブロウは501匹も失われてしまったが、忘れてはならない）　と投稿した。 **バグが原因でクブロウを失った人はクブロウのスターターキットとMODが与えられた。 * Ordis はクブロウに対して嫌悪感やヤキモチを焼いておりクエスト中は頻繁にクブロウの孵化器の復旧をやめるように言ってくる。 * クブロウの鼻は cat's head 猫の頭との類似性を持っており、イースターエッグではないかという推測がある。 * 首輪に相当する装飾を日本語ではチョーカーと表現されているが、英語では Collar となっており、カラーは犬や猫の愛玩動物の首輪の意味も含まれている。 更新履歴 19.5.4（修正） *Fixed Kubrows not having their collar automatically equipped after being matured. 関連項目 *コンパニオン en:Kubrow fr:Kubrow カテゴリ:コンパニオン